1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a chemical sensing system, and particularly to a chemical gas sensing system for measuring gas concentrations.
2. Description of Related Art
Gas sensors are widely used to detect various chemical gases. Generally, gas sensors have a porous structure, and are capable of adsorption of chemical gases. Then a change in properties occurs, e.g., electrical resistance, transistor properties and the like, and a concentration of the gas can be obtained accordingly.
However, to ensure the gas sensors can be used repeatedly, it is required that gas sensors should have good desorption ability. Moreover, such gas sensors are not precise and sensitive enough.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a gas sensing system which can overcome the aforementioned problems.